


Fidelitas

by WizardSandwich



Series: Fulcrum/Grimlock Works [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Loyalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardSandwich/pseuds/WizardSandwich
Summary: There's a servo on Fulcrum's throat.





	Fidelitas

**Author's Note:**

> just a short drabble tbh

“Don’t hurt him,” Grimlock snarls at the mech.

The digits on Fulcrum’s throat curl tighter, crushing lines and tubes in a way that makes Fulcrum’s helm spin. The sound of mesh and metal crunching echoes in his processor.

“Who are you to stop me?” the Autobot asks. “He’s a Decepticon. You should want him dead.”

Grimlock’s optics darken, full of fury and fire, “Put him down.”

“No,” the Autobot refuses, firmly, flatly.

He presses Fulcrum harder against the hull of the ship as if to prove a point. His digits tighten again. Fulcrum can feel a tube start to leak. Energon bubbles up his throat, beginning to slowly and dribble leak out of his mouth.

Fulcrum had never thought he’d see the day when Grimlock even hurt a fellow Autobot, but something in his optics _snaps._ He lunges, heading directly for the mech’s throat.

Fulcrum doesn’t completely process the moment, but the next thing he knows he’s on the ground. His servos come up to clutch his throat and wipe the energon off of his face. He knows that he needs a medic soon, with all the dented lines that he can feel.

Meters away, Grimlock has the Autobot pinned to the ground, servo gripping his throat. “I said to put him down. I told you not to hurt him,” Grimlock growls into the mech’s audial. “You didn’t listen.”

The mech squirms under him. He opens his mouth, attempting to protest, but Grimlock puts a stop to it when he squeezes. Based on the way the mech wheezes, Fulcrum would assume the grip to be tight and painful. Fulcrum hears a fuel line pop then another. As if in succession, several others do the same.

Grimlock waits a moment for the mech to stop squirming before moving to his pedes. He turns to Fulcrum with concerned optics. Despite what he had just done, despite the energon on his servos, Grimlock asks, “Are you okay?”

It’s soft and worried, a sharp contrast to what he had just done in Fulcrum’s name. Fulcrum shakes his helm and gestures to his throat. Grimlock’s optics catch on the energon on Fulcrum’s servos and face. He kneels and sweeps Fulcrum up into his arms without hesitation.

Fulcrum knows he should feel afraid, threatened, but he has never felt safer.


End file.
